


【哈蛋/Hartwin】Hostage

by zyc940310



Category: hartwin - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-16
Updated: 2017-11-16
Packaged: 2019-02-03 06:29:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12742866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zyc940310/pseuds/zyc940310





	【哈蛋/Hartwin】Hostage

缓缓睁开双眼，颈部的酥麻让Harry回忆起任务结束回家推门后，那毫不留情抵上脖子的电击手表。  
“谁在那？”视野里一片漆黑，根据眼周皮肤的触感，Harry推测蒙住自己眼睛的正是他系了一天的领带。  
回答他的是一阵衣料摩擦的窸窣。不知是由于被剥夺了视力还是没有得到希望的回应，男人看上去似乎比刚恢复意识时多了丝不安。  
试着活动僵硬到酸痛的手臂，Harry认栽地发现它们正被Kingsman特制的金属手铐牢牢固定在身后：“有必要做到这一步？”  
“啪。”清脆的耳光在寂静的室内显得尤为突兀，Harry顺从地偏过脸去，即便那贴上脸颊的手掌携带着几乎可以称得上是爱抚的轻柔力度。  
“闭嘴。”独属男孩的嗓音即便被刻意压低，却也透露着难以隐藏的年轻和稚嫩。Harry只觉自己在对方话音未落时被抓住手臂，一股不容小觑的力道透过那干燥而温暖的手心传达到他身上——他被强行拽起，在对方的推搡和带领下跌跌撞撞却方向明确地前行。

“这是哪儿？”透过缠绕得并不紧致的领带缝隙渗进的光线变化，Harry推断他被带入了一间采光暗淡的密闭空间。  
依旧没有回应，“绑架者”只是摔上门，强硬地捏着Harry的后颈，把他面朝墙壁按在墙上。  
脸颊蹭在光滑的墙面上，除了突如其来的冰凉Harry并未感到任何其他不适，反倒是鼻间淡淡的报纸油墨味更令他熟悉。  
“你想干什么？”除了按压住后颈的手，Harry察觉到男孩的另一只手开始稍显急躁地游离于自己仅剩一件的单薄衬衣上，因为某种原因略显笨拙的手指似乎不再满足于绅士地一颗颗解开衬衣上的纽扣。  
“住手。”男人的语气有些急促，他开始小幅度地扭动身体试图反抗。  
身后的男孩对此不做搭理，手臂施力，排列得整整齐齐的纽扣便噼里啪啦地落了一地。  
“我说，停下。”男人的语气变了，不再带着先前违和的请求意味，而变得坚决、笃定、不容反抗；而与此同时，将男人的西裤和内裤一齐顺利扒下的男孩手腕一抖，握着他脆弱的脖颈将人翻转过来。  
Harry眼前本就缠绕松垮的领带在一番折腾下彻底滑落，没有开灯的昏暗房间给了他的双眼一个良好的适应环境——他看见他的男孩，衣冠楚楚，嘴角噙着危险的笑意，正用审视猎物的目光恣意地打量自己：“停下？不，我要干你。”

被Eggsy推着赤裸的胸膛按躺在书桌上，Harry一言不发地注男孩动作潇洒地爬上他的腰际，眸色阴沉。  
男孩没有褪去身上的西装外套——他甚至连西裤都好好地穿着——见鬼，绅士Harry Hart紧皱着眉，胯下半抬起头的大家伙因为这视觉上的冲击更硬了一分。  
“你扯坏了我的衬衫。”男人沉声开口，嗓音被情欲染上一层沙哑。  
“是的。”骑在Harry腰上，Eggsy居高临下地俯视他，扬起的下颌暴露出凌厉的线条，使男孩看上去更加骄傲、不可一世，“你想怎么惩罚我？”  
默不作声地注视Eggsy伸出灵活的脚趾拉开身后书桌的抽屉，并从中夹出一把漆黑锃亮的手枪，Harry愈发浓重的呼吸在男孩将枪口塞入自己早已润滑好的后穴时猛然停止：“像这样？”  
我的上帝，男人发出野兽般的低吼，我居然没注意到他臀部的裤缝是裂开的！  
异物的侵入让Eggsy倒吸一口冷气，冰冷的触觉和突如其来的胀痛感让男孩直挺的腰背瞬间塌软下去。他一手扶着深入后穴的手枪，一手撑在Harry坚硬的胸肌上，微微皱着眉调整呼吸。  
Harry目光复杂地望进Eggsy泛起墨绿色的瞳孔，上涌的欲望让男孩的眸子不如往常那般青翠，却平白多出几分诱惑。  
“扣下扳机，我就会死。”不再扶着枪身，Eggsy稍稍往下坐了坐，让尾部抵在桌面上的枪管在体内更深入些。男孩从口袋里摸出一把钥匙，在Harry眼前虚晃几下：“现在，我把我的生死权交到你的手里，King Arthur.”

直到被按倒在桌面、双手被铐在书桌边缘时，Eggsy都没弄清楚Harry到底是如何在一瞬间挣脱束缚并压着他的肩胛将他牢牢制服的。  
埋在后穴的枪管被人握着大幅度动了动，一声变了调的呻吟从Eggsy嘴边抑制不住地漏出。  
“能决定你生死的永远不是这把枪，Galahad.”滚烫又粗长的铁棍毫无预兆地刺入最深处，Eggsy十指扣紧桌沿，因突如其来的疼痛和快感大张的嘴却发不出一点声音，“而是这一把。”

Eggsy在堪比十级地震的剧烈摇晃中开始迷迷糊糊地思考自己是不是玩得太过了，眼前清晰的场景渐渐变得模糊，原本扣住桌沿的手指也早就无力地瘫软下来；踮着脚尖艰难地支撑身体的双腿也早已疲软得不成样子——操他的Harry Hart，Eggsy在心里骂，腿长个子高了不起吗？！桌面这么高不觉得难受吗？！——好吧，也许他还真不觉得难受，毕竟Harry本人正稳稳地站在身后掐着自己的腰不遗余力地把自己往桌子上钉呢。  
“慢、慢一点…”无力地出声抗议，Eggsy以为自己此时的形象如烈士般坚定决绝，可谁知被操到连手指头都抬不起来的他在Harry看来像极了一只被蹂躏到虚脱的可怜小狗，“我…受、受不了…”  
“你在电晕我时就该想到这样的结果，Eggsy.”Harry的语气平淡无起伏，仿佛在谈论一件无关紧要的公事，“自己造成的后果要勇于自己承担，这是身为一个绅士的基本品格。”  
“我…我错了…Harry…”见抗议无效，Eggsy迅速转变为可怜兮兮模式。他侧过脸，艰难地用噙着泪的祈求眼神望向Harry：“我知错了…再也不敢了…”  
“收起你这套，Eggsy.”俯身在Eggsy眼睛上落下一吻，Harry丝毫不停歇他变身打桩机的事业，“你知道，这对我没用。”  
“Fuck me.”挫败地啐了口，Eggsy大头一栽自暴自弃地瘫倒在书桌上。  
“如你所愿。”老绅士嘴角一勾，拽着男孩的腹股沟往后狠狠一拉，让他体内的那把枪更深入一分。

“Lancelot？”推开会议室的门，Merlin端着马克杯，目光疑惑地看向圆桌边正兴冲冲和谁争论着什么的少女，“你在这干什么？”  
“Merlin！”少女发现了来人，难掩兴奋地向他招手，“快！打开通讯，加入赌局！”  
莫名其妙的魔法师愣愣地照做，随即被圆桌周围满满围绕的骑士阵容吓了一跳：“你们在搞什么鬼？！”  
“一点，三点，五点，买定离手！”姑娘朝他伸出手，镜片后满是期待的目光。  
“什么几点？”魔法师一头雾水地递过一百英镑，“你们在赌什么？”  
“Arthur操完Galahad的时间。”顺着好姑娘的手指望去，墙上显示器内的画面刺激得没眼看的魔法师摔镜离去。  
“操你们！Arthur和Galahad！！！”

END.


End file.
